Prince Ahmet
Summary Ahmet (1465 – 1512) was an Ottoman Şehzade (Prince), and the oldest son of Bayezid II. He was also the elder brother of Selim I and Korkut, and uncle of Suleiman I. Tired of the feuds that divided men, Ahmet joined the Templar Order, eventually becoming the Grand Master of the Templar Order's Byzantine Rite, while simultaneously having been chosen as the heir of his father, the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. Believing that he was guaranteed control over the Ottoman Empire, Ahmet started an expedition to find the Masyaf Keys needed to open the hidden library in Masyaf. Here, he believed he would find the location of the "Grand Temple", and intended to use the power hidden there to further the Templar cause. Eventually, Ahmet's efforts were thwarted by the combined efforts of the Ottoman Assassins and their ally Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Mentor of the Italian Assassins. Ultimately, Ahmet's father chose Selim as his heir instead; during Selim's march to Constantinople, he happened upon Ahmet and swiftly killed him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with sword and knife Name: Şehzade Ahmet Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 47 at the time of his death Classification: Ottoman Prince, Grand Master of the Byzantine Rite of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Leadership, Extreme Pain Tolerance and Indomitable Will Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Traded blows with Ezio), higher with his knife and sword Speed: Peak Human with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Ezio barely managed to dodge his knife attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Could push back Ezio) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Easily survived a brutal beatdown from Ezio. Not moments later, he casually brushed off surviving an abrupt stop during a mid-air fall thanks to Ezio's parachute, and being slammed onto the ground at terminal velocity) Stamina: Incredibly High (Even after surviving the aforementioned beatdown and fall, Ahmet was only knocked out and unharmed, and wasn't even fazed the least bit) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his knife and sword Standard Equipment: Mehmet's dagger, a standard Ottoman Prince's kilij Intelligence: As Grand Master of the Byzantine Rite, Ahmet was an intelligent and cunning man. Due to his age and charm, he was able to rule over men who would not normally accept another as their superior. Ahmet managed to set up a scheme to get his hands on the Masyaf keys, while simultaneously maintaining his good public image. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Shown to be extremely proud and arrogant, although this really doesn't serve to be a weakness for him when it comes to defending the Templar Order, so this display of arrogance may have simply been a facade. Was said by Tarik Barleti to be a poor candidate for becoming Sultan due to being "pensive in times of war, and restless in times of peace", also being mentioned to have no regard for the Ottoman Ghazi (Holy warrior) or their tenets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Templars Category:Princes Category:Ubisoft Category:Leaders Category:Wise Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pressure Point Users